


Moon

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Angst, Apocalypse, Asteroid - Freeform, Crack, Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen, Peril, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akame as velociraptors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



"Hey, how about those Juniors? Now that's meat!" Koki knocks into Kame, shoulder to shoulder, as he tracks into the clearing. "Have a good night, Kame-chan!"

Kame's on look-out tonight, which means getting back to the clearing first after dinner, counting the others in, one by one. Koki and Nakamaru, who between them can imitate any prey animal. Ueda, their silent killer. Junno, able to leap onto the back of prey three times their size and go for the neck. And-- They don't have the co-ordination of some packs, but what they do works for them.

Kame's known them all since they were juveniles, since Kame was the runt trying to out-vicious the other members of their hunting pack. All of them carry the scars from those fights on their bodies, even if now they aim to take down bigger prey rather than fighting with each other.

\---

Kame crouches in the shadows by the trees, nostrils flaring, waiting. They rotate watch duties, two shifts a night, but Kame can't remember the last time anything actually happened on his watch.

But there's something out there tonight.

In the cold of the night, it should only be one of the small furry things. It doesn't smell like them. It smells like reptile. It smells like--

"Kame?" the voice is pitched at a whisper, but Kame recognises it all the same.

"Hunting solo not working out for you?"

Jin steps out from the bushes with his head swayed back and forth, no, his claws down in a gesture that would seem oddly submissive from anyone else. Kame could attack; this isn't Jin's territory, not any more.

"No, it's good. I've got a pack out west now."

Kame nods quickly, to shorten Jin's pause. He'd already heard. Nothing dinos like better than gossip.

"Just, well. Sometimes I miss the prey back here," Jin says.

"We got a Chinen-saurus tonight."

"Chyeah? I can't remember the last time I had one. Hey, when did you last get a Takaki-vore?"

"Last week," Kame says, and then, because Jin's been creeping closer with every minute, and Kame doesn't think Jin came back just to talk about food: "Why are you here?"

Jin claws the ground, picking through stones on the grass.

"Jin--"

"I just wanted to stop by, see how you guys all were going."

Kame knocks his shoulder into Jin's, shows teeth when Jin answers with a knock of his own.

"You're just lucky Koki ate really well tonight."

\---

It's hard to get comfortable. Jin's body is longer, but he can't throw a limb over Kame without stabbing Kame with a claw. Kame graciously gives him three tries before pointing this out and demanding Jin rolls away from him *now*. Kame thinks he hears Ueda snicker from his post by the clearing entrance, but it could have been a cricket.

"I bet you don't remember why you missed me," Jin says.

"Body heat," Kame says, too tired to come up with a wittier response.

It was his excuse then and it can be his excuse now, even though he's not as small as he used to be. He sleeps fine now without Jin at his back, large enough on his own to soak up the sun during the day and not wake up stiff and cold.

"Runt."

"Asshole."

"You learnt a new word while I was away!"

Kame hisses, takes the back of Jin's neck lightly in his jaws. Jin just laughs, his body pliant and unafraid beneath Kame's teeth and Kame's claws. Jin always seems so unafraid. Kame admires that, not that he would ever tell Jin. Kame nips Jin lightly, not enough to break the skin and lets go.

"Do you see that?" Kame asks, middle claw pointing up at the sky.

"It's the moon," Jin says, before turning his head, side to side, and realising. "Wait. There can't be two."

"It doesn't move, so I don't think it's another moon," Kame says. "It's always just there, every night. I think it's getting bigger."

Curled up along Jin's spine, Kame feels warmed through. They watch the bright spot for several quiet eye-blinks.

"Maybe it's getting closer," Jin says.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit [11/1/12]: Lynndyre drew me [Kameraptor doing 1582 [probably safe for work; velociraptor in a kimono, dancing]](http://lynndyre.dreamwidth.org/62795.html).


End file.
